‘Cepuna’ is a new and distinct cultivar of pear tree Pyrus communis L. This new cultivar is a product of a controlled cross made in 1963 Angers, France of female parent ‘Conférence’ (not patented)×male parent ‘Doyenné d'Hiver’ (not patented). The variety was asexually reproduced by budding in 1974 at Angers and has been observed to remain true to type over successive asexually propagated generations.